Average Among the Divided
by HidingInYourCloset
Summary: 10th grade year has finally arrived. No more middle school for Kagome and her best friend Sango. But some things don't always change, like having to deal with Kikyo and her groupies. Love, Drama, and some character bashing. Be forewarned. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Was sup homies? Same deal, I don't own the Inuyasha characters, so…yeah. Just so you know I am changing a few things so the story can fit better together. R&R or I will:**

**Eat you whole and alive with a spoon and some soy sauce. Seriously.**

**Die woefully and dance Para Para by your bedside every night to haunt you. Seriously.**

**Will never update again. Seriously.**

**This one will be pretty short. Longer ones to come, so bear with me.**

**Average among the Divided**

"Kagome! Hurry before we're late! You want to make a good impression on our first day don't you?" Sango called to her friend through her open window, on the second story of her home. "Coming!" the raven haired teen called down to her best friend, running a brush through her long hair. She straightened her red long sleeved top, and brushed the nonexistent dust off of her black skirt, which showed off her lengthy toned legs, but at a respectable length. She looked at herself in her mirror as she picked up her books. _'First day of 10__th__ grade. Better make it perfect.' _She thought, smiling at her image. "Kagome!" Sango called again. Kagome rushed down the stares, grabbed a rice ball from the pile on the counter, and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Have a good day you two!" her mother called, as Kagome, and her little brother Sota (along with his new look and attitude play along with me!) slipped on their shoes and walked out the door, and down the drive way to Sango's parked car. The long, dark brown haired girl stood against her black convertible, wearing a black figure hugging T-shirt and some ripped jeans. "Good morning Kagome, Sota." She said to them. Sota shrugged and hopped into the back seat of the expensive car, next to his best friend Kohaku, whose matching style changed with his age as well. He wouldn't show it, but he was pretty nervous for his first day of his 9th grade year. The once, young innocent boys, were now dressed in long black t-shirts, with dark faded jeans, along with silver chains and spiked wristbands. Their hair was styled with the slightest bit of gel, and their eyes lined with black eyeliner. Kagome rolled her eyes at them as her and her friend climbed into the front of the car; Sango started it up and sped off.

The drive to their school was about 2 1/2 blocks. Not very far, but the group didn't mind riding by car. As Sango pulled into the student parking lot, a pink BMW pulled up next to them, and the tinted window on the driver's side rolled down, revealing a smirking Kikyo, head cheerleader of Iwate High. "Well well, if it isn't the losers. Say Sango, whose car did you steal this time?" Kikyo sneered. Sango shot a glare at the cheerleader, who was referring to last year's "End of 9th grade prank" when Sango was dared to steal the principle's car and total it. "Stuff a sock in it pompom, or did you use them all to stuff you're bra?" Sango shot back, as Kagome smirked at her friend's sly comment. Kikyo glared at her. Ayame, who was sitting in the back seat, rolled down her window. "Hey, who's this weirdo? I don't remember seeing him last year. He's kinda cute." She giggled, throwing a wink at Sota. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his book bag, hopping out of the car along with Kohaku, and walked towards the school building, his hands stuffed down into his pockets. "That was my kid brother slut-bucket. Stay away from him." Kagome retorted, as her and Sango also climbed out of the car and walked towards the building. A huff and a 'whatever' was heard, after the red head was sure the two where out of ear shot. "How are we going to torture them this year?" Kagura, who was sitting in the front passenger's seat fanning herself slightly with her expensive paper fan, asked Kikyo. Her smirk widened. "Let's see if the nerds can keep up with us."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey yal

**Hey yal. Back with chapter two. This one will be longer than the first, I promise. ;D R&R or I'll:**

**Eat you whole and alive with a spoon and some soy sauce. Seriously.**

**Die woefully and dance Para Para by your bedside every night to haunt you. Seriously.**

**Will never update again. Seriously. **

**No need for a title on this one, right?**

The pair walked down the halls, greetings coming from both sides as eager students stood at their lockers. 'Hey Kagome! Love your hair!' 'Great outfit Sango!' 'Kagome, will you be my lab partner?' 'Sango?! Is that you?!' It was true. Both girls had changed dramatically over their summer. From small and skinny, to back-breaking curves. The two walked up to the front desk to receive their schedules. "Ah, Higurashi Kagome and Taijiya Sango. You are both in homeroom B on hall F." a young woman said, handing them their schedules and locked combinations. "Alright!" Kagome cheered. "We're in the same homeroom again. Now at least I'm not alone." She said gratefully. The two walked to their lockers (which were beside each other). As Kagome went to open hers, it was forcefully slammed back shut. She looked up, semi frightened, into the icy blue eyes of Kouga. She sighed in relief, thinking it was someone much worse. "What do you want?" she asked in a huff, slapping his hand away and opening her locker again, stuffing her 4th-7th block books in, and then slamming it shut again, turning to face him. "Aw, don't be like that, after all that we've been through last year." He said, a smirk spreading across his handsome features. Kagome clearly remembered the relationship she shared with the dark haired man. It was, as expected, short-lived. And a heart was broken. "Leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you this year." Kagome retorted, turning her face away from him. He snarled dangerously, and took her dainty chin in his semi-rough hands, she presumed from fighting, and turned her head back to face his. He lowered his head closer to hers, his warm breath dancing over her plump red lips, his blue eyes slightly foggy. She was caught in a trance, unable to look away from his azure orbs. His lips brushed over her slightly as he pulled back, his smirk ever growing. "Exactly what I thought." He said, as he turned and walked away, Naraku (ha-ha!) and the rest of Iwate football team followed after him, Naraku shooting a wink in Sango's direction, making a chill run up and down her spine. "What creeps?! Don't mind them Kagome. This year will be completely different." Sango said confidently, turning to look at her friend. Kagome nodded at her, still slightly shaken up from the incident.

Suddenly, the whole center of the hall was cleared as the students pushed to the side, making way for the bad-ass group of the school. Sesshomaru, arrogantly walking though the hallway, his hair pulled back and dressed in a red tee, chains swinging from his dark jeans as he walked, leather spiked wristbands on his wrist, and a touch of eyeliner under his slightly hidden eyes. Not far behind him, was Miroku. His short black hair was styled heavily with gel to the point it glistened in the school's lighting. His out-fit was similar to that of Sesshomaru's, only the youth wore a green t-shirt, no wrist bands, but a silver dog tag swung around his neck. He shot a quick glance at Sango as he walked by, before quickly looking away. Lastly, but not leastly, was Inuyasha. The youth's long silver hair hung loosely behind him, his golden eyes rimmed heavily with the black substance. His out-fit almost identical to his half-brothers, but a long white sleeved shirt with a black tee replaced Sesshomaru's red one. Kagome stared in awe as the group walked past her and her friend. Girls swooned and giggled behind their hands. Guys stood further back. Although this group was known to keep to themselves, they were known to fulfill threats and keep promises. On the other side of the hall, the guys cat-called and the girls shot them envious glares, as the Iwate High Cheerleads made their descend down the hall. All of them wearing their signature pink v-neck tees with their white 'CC' on the right breast pocket and short denim-mini skirts and white tennis shoes. Kagura, Ayame, and their leader Kikyo stood across from the guys. Kagura shot a smirk at Sesshomaru, who easily ignored it (much to her displeasure), Ayame stared intently at Miroku, who was preoccupied messing with his tag, and lastly, Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha, running a finger seductively down his chest. "So, have a good summer vacation Inu-kun?" she said sickeningly sweet, her nick-name for him making Kagome's blood boil. 'What am I doing?! I don't even know the guy. Yet, with her so close to him, I wanna tear her face to shreds!!' Kagome thought gorily. Inuyasha fixated her with a blank stare, and brushed her hand off of him. "I prefer you not touch me." He said icily. Kikyo stuck her bottom lip out at him. "Aw, don't treat me that way Inuyasha. I thought we were…" she started, pulling herself closer to him. He 'hn'ed, brushing her away again, as him and his friends made their way to their classes. Kikyo looked angered, and Kagome snickered behind her hand at the scene she and her friend just witnessed. Kikyo shot a hateful glare towards the girls, then turned her back to them, her hair swishing behind her, as her and her friends (coughcoughlackeyscoughcough) continued on their way to their classes.

Still giggling like young school children, Sango and Kagome finally made their way to their homeroom/1st block, where their teacher, Mr. Hokura, sat at his desk, scribbling away. They made their way to the very black of the classroom and took their seats. They chatted amongst each other silently, until they shot a shocked glance at the door, and then to each other. Kikyo, her hair ever swishing behind her, walked into the classroom, her fake smile ever widening as she heard the classes "Oohs" and "Ahhs" when she entered, only to have it turned upside down, when she spotted the duo. She glared at them, and took a seat next to another cheerleader. "Ah, we are graced with the Queen of Prep's presence." Sango said jokingly behind her hand. "Oh my! Do you think we can approach the all mighty bitchy one?" Kagome said in mock amazement. Sango snickered, but her laughing was cut short, when two certain Goths entered into the classroom. The girls shared a glance, and whispered under their breath a silent, "Oh no…"

**/ ****And that concludes this chapter. Pretty long if I do say so myself. If you were wondering, the pairing for this story are:**

**Inu x Kag (well dur)**

**Mir x San**

**Sessh x OC**

**Implied Kou x Aya**

**Implied Inu x Kik**

**Implied Sessh x Kagu**


	3. Chapter 3

Was sup my fans

**Was sup my fans! I hope you guys are following the story. I actually like writing this one, so I may stick with it…unless you guys don't read and review. Of course, you already know what I'm going to do if you don't so no need to go over that again. Hope you guys are enjoying this!**

**: Yo no poseo Inuyasha y ni ello es personalidad : (horrible translation, I know. Work with me people. .)**

"You have GOT to be kidding me!!" Sango said, slamming her fist down on her desk, a small blush creeping on to her cheeks. The darkly dressed pair Taisho (look it up) Inuyasha and Houshi (look it up) Miroku entered the classroom. Kikyo's face brightened noticeably as she gestured for Inuyasha to take a seat next to her. Inuyasha paid her no mind, and went directly to the back of the class, his friend in tow, and sat in the seats a bit further down in the row in front of Sango and Kagome. 'Yosh! Beat that ice-bitch. Score 1 for Higurashi, zip for Omikuji (Kikyo's last name for my story. Look it up)!' Kagome cheered in her head. The classroom was finally full with chatting students, some returning from last year, some new. An old face, a face Kagome knew well, was Hojo's. He looked up from the group of girls surrounding him, and shot her one of his gorgeous smiles. She smiled back at him kindly, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "How long are you going to string him along?" Sango asked her friend worriedly. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when he finally looked away. "Just long enough to get a real boyfriend. I don't wanna break his heart." Kagome said thoughtfully. Mr. Hokura stood from his desk and cleared his throat. "Ohayo class. I am your homeroom and literature teacher Mr. Hokura. I hope you all have had a wonderful summer, but it's time to get down to business." He said straight-forwardly. He pushed his thin rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose and turned to write on the chalk board. The man looked very young, like he was fresh from college, exploring a new profession. He was very clean looking, black slacks, black dress shoes, and a white billowy button-up shirt, that was untucked and crisply ironed. His tousled shot black hair and black rimmed reading glasses gave him a sexy aura. Kagome and Sango sighed, staring dreamily at their teacher. "I think I'm going to enjoy this class." Sango said, eyeing the man up and down. Kagome nodded her approval. She snuck a quick glance before taking out her notebook and coping down what their teacher wrote on the board, word for word.

The bell rung loudly, signaling every one to move on to their next class. A few girls groaned, including a very depressed looking Sango, for having to leave their newly found crush. "Have a good day everyone. See you all in the morning." Hokura-kun Kagome's nick-name for him said joyfully. "What I wouldn't give to wake up next to him in the morning." Sango said behind her hand while leaving the classroom with Kagome, a smirk gracing her features. Kagome giggled and slapped her friend playfully on the arm as the headed to 2nd block. Their science teacher….not as handsome and not as friendly. As soon as students started to file in, he commanded that no one talked, just took their seat. "My name is Mr. Nakamura, and I will be your 2nd block science teacher. Please take out some notebook paper and copy the notes on the board behind me." He said plainly, stepping aside to show the class the black-board full of notes. The class groaned as they followed said instructions. Kagome was caught in a daze, her pencil to a paper, but she formed no words. She was stuck in a trance, watching as Inuyasha's (who so happened to sit right in front of her) hand moved gracefully across his single sheet of paper, writing neatly and small in his perfect cursive. She sighed dreamily, before Sango tapped her on the head. "Earth to Kags. Get to work." She said playfully. Kagome nodded and sighed again, turning her attention back to her paper hesitantly, and scribbling down the notes in her not so perfect hand-writing. The bell rung again after the short 55 minutes of Naka-teach's class. The girls quickly rushed out into the hall way and on to their next block. 'Things are going pretty well so far.' Kagome thought, as she walked into her next class. The air was slightly scented with incense, and a woman, she presumed was the teacher, sat on top of her desk, eyes closed and legs crossed. 'Great. Now the nut-job' Kagome thought sarcastically, as her and Sango took a seat in the back. To their surprise, Miroku and Inuyasha took the seats next to them, not daring to sit in the cheerleading section. The woman snapped her eyes open, the hazel brown orbs glided over the entire student body, before blinking rapidly. "When did you all get here?" she asked herself. A few students giggled at her comment. "Ah well. I'm Ms. Suzuki. And I teach…." She looked briefly down at another kid's schedule. "Well, it says here I teach math. So let's go with that." She said, nodding to herself. She walked over to her black board, and wrote a simple math problem down. "There. 2 + 2 4 right? You all have learned that in kindergarten, at least I hope, and it stuck with you up until now right?" she said. A couple of students murmured a yes, some nodded their heads, and others didn't answer at all. "Exactly what I thought." She said, a devious tone in her voice. She then drew a line down the center of the board, and filled the whole side of the board, opposite of the easy equation, with equations longer then the board itself, down to the very bottom of the board. She turned and smirked at the gaping mouths and widened eyes. "Now, you're actually going to have to pay attention." She said, hoping up on her desk and standing on it. 'What a strange woman…' thought Kagome. Suzuki's long curly hair was tied up into a messy bun, her slightly tanned skin was dotted with a few freckles here and there, and her piercing grey eyes stood out the most. She looked about in her early 20's, and she always wore a smile. "She's…kinda creepy." Sango said in a hushed tone. As the rest of the class continued to take notes, Kagome's eyes slowly shifted back to Inuyasha's hand-writing. The way he curved his 6's and dotted his I's made Kagome's heart flutter. She didn't know what had gotten into her, but Ms. Suzuki noticed it. She watched the two for a short moment, before making a mental note: Make her life a living hell.

**And that's all for this chapter. It seems 1 teacher has caught on, even though Kagome is completely oblivious, and what is going through Inu's mind right now? Well, the next chapter will be in his POV, so I guess we'll soon find out. Please continue to R&R and I will lurve you forever. ;D**


	4. R&R Please

O

**O.k. I know you guys are reading this. Why won't you review? It would make me feel better about having to keep it updated, and, I'll bake you a nice pie. o BUT YOU HAVE TO R&R PEOPLE! I won't slave over a hot Microsoft Word for 1 review (for which I am grateful for regardless) I already have the next 2 chapters typed up. So if I don't get more reviews, I may just cancel the whole thing, and I really don't want to do that, but why keep updating when no one gives me any help criticism? I'll continue to update, but please guys, I need to know how I'm doing.**


End file.
